ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-888
Earth-888 is a universe within Marvel comics which is like the Ultimate universe as the Marvel characters are reimagined for a new age. On Earth-888 technology isn't just ment for superheroes and the government, so regular police now have laser firing guns and high tech helmets. This isn't the only difference from the main Marvel universe, but it is worth noting. History Before Time Before there was life. Before there was anything. There was nothing. And in that nothing, after trillions and trillions of years, a being was created. This being was a giant living fire ball which had no name. And to ballance itself out, the universe created a bird-like being made of pure energy. Eventually, these two beings found each other, and both came to the conclusion that if they destroy the other the universe will create another being just like the victor. The two clashed, with both beings smashing together, causing a large burst of energy which created the universe. The energy burst merged the two beings in to one entity, which would one day be known as the Phoenix Force. Realizing it was the only thing in the universe, the Phoenix created the sun of our solar system and slept in it for many, many years, not waking up until something else was created in the universe. Before Earth A race of beings known as the Celestials are awoken. When these creatures realized they where both alive and where evolving extremely fast, they decided to see if they could do the same in other species. The only problem is that no other species existed. So the Celestials decided to create their own. They went from planet to planet creating new life on it. The most notable of their creations are the races that would one day be known as the Kree, the Skrulls, the Klyntar, and Humanity. Another big moment in history that happened before Earth was the creation of the Infinity Gems. Many years ago, there where six god-like Titans named Soul, Time, Space, Mind, Reality and Power. They ruled over a planet known as Titan and helped as much as they could. However, eventually the Titans realized that no matter how much they helped there was always someone that needed more help. Eventually, the Titans became so over worked they just stopped working all together. Because of this, the people of Titan slowly became worse and worse, until one of them decided to stand up to the Titans. The man's name was Thanos and he was one of the most powerful people of Titan. The people followed Thanos like a king as he stood up to the Titans, until they realized what Thanos thought standing up to someone meant, as he murdered every last Titan one by one, stealing the gems which gave them power as pay back. With no rulers left, Thanos more or less took over the planet, and had the people of it create a golden gauntlet he put the gems in to. He named the gauntlet the Infinity Gauntlet and the gems the Infinity Gems, and planned on using them to take over the galaxy just for his own amusement, but was stopped by the cosmic beings of the universe, including the Celestials, who took the gauntlet and threw the gems all over the universe. Thanos was left crushed, but one cosmic entity, named Mistress Death, made Thanos immortal, telling him to search for the gems. Thanos fell in love with Death instantly and promised her he would do as she asked. Beginning of Humanity Before there where humans, dinosaurs rulled the Earth. Seeing no point in their existence, the Celestials wiped most of them out, leaving only a small island, as they did still want to see if the dinosaurs would eventually evolve in to something. After destroying them all, the Celestials got to work on their new race of beings. They watched from afar as their new race evolved. In the beginning, humanity was as dumb as a rock, but eventually they started evolving and eventually learnd how to draw, use fire, make weapons, and more. During the time of Egyptians, the Celestials experimented with Earth once again, creating completely new races, including the mutants. Rule of Apocalypse One of the first people to have his new mutant powers unlocked was the Egyptian En Sabah Nur, who was constantly abused and mocked by everyone in his life due to his malformed appearance. When he found out he had become extremely powerful, En Sabah Nur killed everyone he hated and took over as Pharaoh of Egypt. He only ruled for six years, but in those six years who proved to be one of the coldest and evilest men in history. Eventually, a group of people came together and stopped En Sabah Nur. They stripped him of his throne and used magic to age him until he was so old he couldn't hurt anyone any more. As punishment, they also made him immortal and destroyed all evidence he even existed at all, forcing him to live the rest of eternity as a man no one remembered. WWII Many years after En Sabah Nur's rule, the world must deal with another dictator known as Adolf Hitler and his Axis, consisting of Germany, Japan and Italy. Near the beginning of the war, Hitler met Johann Shmidt, a simple hotel clerk at the time. However, Hitler saw both burning passion and hatred in the young man's eyes, and decided to make him a soldier. Johann quickly rised in power, becoming a general of the Nazi army and cemented himself a place in history, even managing to terrify Hitler himself at some points. Johann became a symbol of fear and chaos. Because of this, the Allies realized they needed a symbol of hope and order. They began work on Project: Rebirth and eventually created the living legend himself: Captain America. Cap would go on to be one of the greatest warriors in history, and single handedly defeated Johann, supposedly dying while doing so. Shortly after Cap's "death" America won the war against the Nazis and Colonel Jack Fury formed S.H.I.E.L.D. in Cap's honor. Modern Day TBA Residents Heroes *Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America *Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Hope Pym/Wasp *Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon *Thor Odinson *Robert "Bruce" Banner/Hulk *Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic *Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing *Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman *Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch *Prof. Charles Xavier *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Jean Grey/Marvel Girl *Henry "Hank" McCoy/The Beast *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman *Warren Worthington III/Angel *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine *Ororo Munroe/Storm *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Nicholas "Nick" Fury *Jack Fury (deceased) *Commander Maria Hill *Agent Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader "Dum Dum" Dugan *John Walker/U.S.Agent *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Eric O'Grady/Mantis *Rita DeMara/Yellow Jacket *Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye *Hercules *Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Janet Van Dyne Pyme/Wasp (deceased) *James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (deceased) *Namor *Mattew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil *Dr. Stephen Strange *Elektra Natchios *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Frank Castle/The Punisher *T'Challa/Black Panther *Fandral *Hogun *Volstagg *Lady Sif *Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt *Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa *Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal *Gorgon *Karnak Mander-Azur *Triton Villains *Johann Shmidt/Red Skull *Baron Heinrich Zemo (deceased) *Baron Helmut Zemo *Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker *Tem Borjigin/Lord Mandarin (deceased) *Zhang Tong/Lord Mandarin (deceased) *Gene Khan/Lord Mandarin *George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.C. *Basil Sandhurst/Scientist Supreme *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger *Justin Hammer/Detroit Steel *Loki Odinson *The Enchantress Amora *The Executioner Skurge *The Destroyer *Laufey (deceased) *Samuel Sterns/Leader *Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Dr. Victor Von Doom *Harvey Elder/Mole Man *Annihilus *Galactus *Esteban Corazón de Ablo/Diablo *Maximus "The Mad" Boltagon *Kl'rt/Super Skrull *Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Max Magnus Eisenhardt/Magneto *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Frederick J. "Fred" Dukes/Blob *Sentinels *Sgt. William Stryker *Victor Creed/Sabretooth *John Wraith/The Wraith *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Madame Hydra *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom *Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino *Flint Marko/Sandman *Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro *Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Herman Schultz/Shocker *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *Bullseye *Mark Milton/Hyperion *Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk *Zarda Shelton/Power Princess *Stanley Stewart/Whizzer *Sk'ym'x/Skrullian Skymaster *Thomas Thompson/Tom Thumb *Joseph Ledger/Doctor Spectrum *Ulysses Klaw *M'Baku/Man-Ape *Kang the Conqueror *Ultron *Thanos *Beyonder Others *Prof. Hank Pym *Aunt May Parker *Uncle Ben Parker (deceased) *Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Harold "Harry" Osborn *Mary Jane Watson *Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy *Elizabeth "Betty" Ross *Richard "Rick" Jones *Jane Foster Teams *Avengers *X-Men *Fantastic Four *S.H.I.E.L.D. **S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers *S.W.O.R.D. *Team X *The Hand *Squadron Supreme *Warriors Three *House of Agor *The Illuminati Locations Earth *New York **S.H.I.E.L.D. Base ***The Helicarrier ***S.W.O.R.D. Ship **Baxter Building **Avengers Mansion **Stark Tower ***Stark Labs **Captain America Memorial Museum **Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *Africa **Wakanda ***The Black Panther Tribe ****Black Panther's Castle ***Man-Ape Tribe *Attilan **House of Agor **Temple of Agor Aerth *New Baxton **Squadron Supreme Tower Alternate Planes *Nine Realms **Alfheim **Asgard ***Valhalla ***Nornheim ***Realm Below **Vanaheim **Jotunheim **Midgard **Nidavellir **Svartalheim **Niffleheim ***Hel **Muspelheim *Negative Zone Category:Marvel Comics